


Happy Birthday Roman

by Prinssess61



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuz i can, Presents, This is pure fluff, brotherly creativitwins - Freeform, everyone is on good terms with each other, i dont think any warnings are needed, its just an overall good time, like... no angst at all, of course theres a joke about janus pushing people down the stairs, platonic everyone - Freeform, roman's birthday, some cake, there may be a little hinted roceit, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: It's Roman's birthday and of course the sides celebrate, cause everyone loves their dashing prince Roman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Happy Birthday Roman

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: none that I can think of, let me know if I need to add anything
> 
> I'm not sure when Remus's birthday is, so if it's is also on June 4th, the sides celebrate on another date, so Roman and Remus have their own special days

Roman paced back and forth in his room, hand on his chin and eyebrows furrowed. He stared at the floor beneath his feet and ran a hand through his hair for the millionth time.

He glanced up at his project that sat on his desk. He hated creative block. Absolutely  _ hated _ it. It always came at the worst times and it didn’t go away fast enough. His usually only lasted a few hours, which was not very long at all… but it was still too long for him.

He whirled around and continued to pace back and forth. He shot a glance at his clock. It had only been 15 minutes since he had started pacing. It had felt like two hours. He continued pacing, wracking his brain for an idea, anything.

A loud, sharp knock sounded at his door and he jumped with a quiet, “ _ Ay, Dios mio. _ ”

He opened the door and promptly ducked as something was thrown at his head.

“Good afternoon, Remus,” he greeted.

He looked up at his brother, who was bouncing up and down, dropping the other throwing star that was in his hands. He looked cleaner than he usually did. His hair was brushed neatly to one side and his outfit had no dirt on it whatsoever, which Roman thought was entirely impossible.

“C’mon, Ro, I’ve got a surprise for ya,” he said with a toothy grin that Roman had learned to see as affectionate.

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Should I even ask?”

“Nope,” Remus responded, popping the ‘p’.

Roman sighed and walked out of his room, following an excited Remus towards the stairs, where Janus was waiting for them.

“Close your eyes, Roman,” Janus instructed.

Roman eyed him warily. Janus sighed fondly with an eye roll. “I promise I won’t push you down.”

Roman cracked a smile and closed his eyes. Remus grabbed his hand and helped Janus lead him down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, Remus and Janus left his sides, but not before Remus said, “Don’t open them yet.”

Roman’s eyebrows creased. “What is this all about?”

He heard some shuffling and desperately wanted to peek, but he wouldn’t betray the trust of his twin.

“Aaaaaand, you can open ‘em,” Remus exclaimed.

Roman opened his eyes. “Happy birthday!!!”

Roman let out a gasp, a wide smile growing on his lips. Everyone, including Thomas, was standing in the living room, party decorations everywhere, presents sitting on the coffee table. Confetti was raining down, settling in everyone’s hair.

Patton ran up and hugged him tightly, even lifting Roman off the ground a few inches. Roman laughed, loud and boisterous, yet somehow still regal. Patton backed up and Roman’s eyes sparkled.

“You guys did all of this for me?”

Janus and Virgil had twin smirks. “No, we did it for another Roman Creativity Sanders that we snuck in,” Janus drawled.

“C’mon Roman, open up your presents!” Thomas exclaimed.

Roman bounced over, full of energy. He sat down on the couch, and Logan instantly handed him a small wrapped present. Roman grabbed it tentatively and examined it. It was kind of heavy.

“Well, are you gonna open it sometime today?” Virgil snarked.

“I’m getting to it, Virge.”

Roman tore the wrapping paper, that was decorated with small crowns and swords, off, revealing a jar of… Roman gasped.

“Roman’s Berry?!” he exclaimed. He was holding a jar of Crofter’s in his hands, but it had him with his sword and a bright grin.

Logan adjusted his tie, trying to hide his growing smile. “It is not an official flavor, however, I made it myself,” he explained, trying, but failing to hide his pride.

“I love it, Lo. Thanks,” Roman replied.

Virgil slid a present over to him, muttering, “Happy birthday, or whatever.”

Roman opened it and smiled. At Patton’s insistence, he showed everyone the rose red and white headphones with golden crowns on the sides.

“Thanks, Virgil,” Roman said softly, though it was ruined with how he was smiling like an idiot.

“Yeah, yeah. Your welcome,” Virgil replied, flipping his hood up, trying to smother his own smile.

Patton excitedly handed him a present. “Here you go kiddo! I hope you like it!”

Roman opened this one and his eyebrows creased. “Are these… dog toys?”

“We’ll explain after everyone else’s,” Thomas reassured him.

Roman was confused, but nodded regardless.

Janus cleared his throat. “I suppose I should go next,” he said, pushing a small gift over to him. “I really hope you hate it with your entire being.”

Roman couldn’t help but chuckle at his phrasing. He didn’t have to speak in opposites like they used to believe, but that didn’t stop him from doing it and it definitely didn't stop him from using sarcasm in all his statements. Roman opened it up.

“Oh, Janus, I’m sorry, but I really do hate this with every fiber of my being,” Roman said, lifting the soft, velvet cape up. It was ruby red, just like his sash.

A soft blush crept onto Janus’s face. “I’m glad.”

Remus handed Roman a folded piece of paper. “Here’s mine, Broman.”

Roman unfolded and gave a disbelieving chuckle. “Free coupon for any adventure in the Imagination of your choosing with the best brother in the whole world,” he read. “ _ *Any* _ adventure?”

Remus nodded. Roman narrowed his eyes.

“Even if it involves lovey-dovey, mushy stuff?” Roman asked.

Remus looked mildly horrified as he responded with a simple, “Yes.”

“I love it, Rem, but I will make good use of this.”

Thomas cleared his throat, gaining Roman’s attention.

“So, I know that all your creations have to stay in the Imagination. And that only things I help create directly in the Mind Palace can stay. Well…”

Roman was on the edge of his seat in anticipation. “Well?”

Patton ran into another room and came back with something in his arms and it had a blanket draped over it. He set it on the coffee table and took a step back.

“Here is my present to you, Roman. It’s small, but I think you’ll like it,” Thomas said, dramatically yanking the blanket off the thing Patton had carried, earning an eye roll from Logan.

Roman’s eyes widened as he gasped. Stars twinkled in his eyes and he started squealing. “A WHITE FOX?!” he exclaimed.

“Patton helped me create her. She's definitely smaller than other foxes, but I made her that way so she could go everywhere with you. She’s docile and she loves dog toys, hence Patton’s gift.”

Roman opened the cage and the small white fox, that was about as long as Roman’s arm from his elbow to his wrist, climbed up and settled down around his shoulders, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. Roman’s smile was brighter than the sun. It was actually brighter than Patton’s, which was a feat on its own.

“Thank you guys so much,” Roman said, looking at everyone with a fond smile. Everyone else was smiling back, though Virgil was hiding his. His cheeks warmed up slightly as his eyes landed on Janus.

“Who’s ready for cake?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish Roman the grandest of birthday celebrations (I don't care if he's a fictional character, you can't stop me)


End file.
